


Our Future

by CopperCrane2



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/pseuds/CopperCrane2
Summary: Playlist, playlist cover art and moodboards for SunandMoon333’s fic “Our Future”https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361831#work_endnotes
Relationships: Senshi/Shitennou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020





	Our Future

  * For SunandMoon333’s fic “[Our Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361831#work_endnotes%E2%80%9C)”:
  * Playlist: [iTunes](https://music.apple.com/gb/playlist/our-future/pl.u-RRbVVNNCmM9Nxx) & [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyBokfnWyZkZee1v_y4J66LU7514m_rF2)



PLAYLIST COVER ART:

FIC MOODBOARDS: 


End file.
